


Rules of Kingship

by Gayac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, King Loki, Thor Needs a Hug, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a good king, Thor has abdicated the throne but still finds time from his midgard duties to help Loki out with ruling <br/>loki is still jealous as asgard starts getting infatuated with thor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Kingship

Their argument reached a certain boiling point. After which they both snapped.

It wasn't as if the issue at hand that was of any significance. It was only their underlying feelings which caused the fight or rather the taming of thunder as loki called it after that year.

It was the year of turbulence. The 9 realms were falling apart again. Thor was back in asgard to help loki. But he had to accept loki's dominion as he was the king now. Loki did not leave a single opportunity to remind thor of the fact, However it was getting very tedious and more importantly it was interfering with governance.

Loki had governed well in thor's absence it was a given that he was a good king; but the asgardians were getting smitten with thor again. talks about his valor had reached here with him and jealousy was raising its ugly head in loki's twisted mind. they were forgetting loki and his just and efficient rule to fall in love with thor's easy laugh, startling blue eyes, boisterous revelry, and.. Loki hated to admit this but what people loved most about thor was his general kindheartedness and genuine smile for everyone.

Thor tried hard to accept him as a king but could not contain his natural authority. Everything came to a sudden boil today when thor questioned loki

"is that wise loki - to wait so long, I say we send some emissaries to the remaining 4 Realms to ensure that they stay calm." it was a correct decision.. A surprisingly calm non belligerent decision coming from thor, but it was a decision and loki took offence on the fact that thor had taken a decision. That. Was not his job.

" no thor, you are truly witless and that's a stupid idea and you leave the diplomacy to me and concentrate on the mindless fighting that you are so good at" thor bristled and reddened, giving loki a perverse pleasure to put thor in his place in front of his court. But thor recognized this for what it was - a petty grudge on loki's part.

"are you really going to let your jealousy interfere with governance decisions" Loki's short lived pleasure dissipated on this comment

"and why would I be jealous of you! You are nothing! Not good enough to be a king although you were groomed your entire like for this title, you were not man enough to take up the responsibility of asgard as you wanted to hump that human pet of yours, I am everything that you will ever hope to be" thor truly reddened now, loki realized that he was being cruel but once he got going there was no stopping him.

"enough! " the tone and that word still had the power to stop loki in his track and look abashed -"You better shut-up loki! I am warning you"

loki was startled at the warning - he was afraid for a moment and his fear made him even angrier and that's when something snapped in him.

"YOU are warning me?, OH thor have you forgotten your lesson in humility." a malignant cold expression steeled into his eyes, thor could see madness there "the lesson in humility which made you out to be the worthiest of them all. what a lesson indeed! it looked like an excuse for you to preen and show off, well I am a better king I will now give you a true lesson in humility" he looked around at his court "a very public lesson"

the words combined with his mad eyes sent shivers down everyone's spine, a sense of dread overcame thor, whatever happened he had to obey his king; he could always fight.. But he would just bring harm to his friends and Jane foster.

just as he was thinking all possibilities loki said "STRIP" his booming voice suddenly laced with madness and malice. Thor could not first understand if he wanted to say some other word, loki said "I said STIRP THOR" but it was not.

He had heard it right he just could not believe it.

"No loki, if you must punish me I will have my punishment - but not here - it is not right"

Loki stepped down the steps from his throne pedestal to where thor was standing and circled him very close and hit him on the side of his face with his staff, thor was so shocked that he forgot to be angry

"I will tell you what is right and what you will do". Thor felt warm blood trickling from his forehead and falling on the ground. Thor felt paralyzed he could not understand what to do he entertained the thought of calling his hammer, but he remembered that loki was king now and was protected by ancient spells and his hammer was useless.

"OBEY THOR" screamed loki in his ear and simultaneously hit Thor on his ear with a powerful slap causing his ears to ring unpleasantly.

Thor looked at the crowd and then at Loki - tears brimming in his eyes - pleading loki silently "Yes here right in  front of the court where you may become a example for everyone!" turning towards the crowd he said "watch my subjects - this is how I cure insolence and disobedience" as the words left his mouth he rammed the royal staff into thor's chest and a punishing jolt of electricity cruised through Thor's body - his knees buckled and he found himself on all fours trying to catch his breath.

" Yes that's right thor - on your knees" loki put the staff under thors chin and forced him to look up "NOW STRIP" seing that he had no choice and no power and no words thor obeyed. in a business like fashion Thor removed the clasps fastening his cape and let his cape fall back - then his arm guards causing his armored arm sheaths to fall off fell off lastly he removed his the armor covering his torso and kept it aside leaving his undershirt on he looked at LOKI hoping this was the extent of his stripping "I will tell you when to stop" said a sneering loki 

 


End file.
